Dance With Me
by ProfessorNef
Summary: It's Anna's birthday and Yoh has a special party planned for her. But he's more focused on the time to spend with her after the party. OneShot


A/N: Hello everyone! This is another one-shot that I have written while writing Wrong Direction. Forgive me! I'm having a case of writers block again! Anyways, here is a YohxAnna one-shot. Thanks for reading!  
NOTE: If you want to hear the song Anna and Yoh are dancing too here it is: Tengo un Amro by Rakim y Ken-y ft. Toby Lov. Yeah, I like that song.

0o0o0o0o

The house was unusually empty. Usually the place is full of ghost, or just annoying people that are friends with the residents of this estate. But today, there was nothing but silence. Anna wondered around the halls and out to the small garden her and Yoh started a few months back. There was no one in or outside the house. She made her way to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich before retreating to the living room to watch TV. It was too early for there to be any of her shows on, so she settled on the news. Sunny day, slight chance of showers, but most likely not gonna happen. The man who was doing the weather looked bored and showed no sense that he cared for his job. He'd be fired within the next two days. No matter. The lady giving a report about a truck exploding on the highway was a bit too happy and her tone did not fit with the tragedy of the story. She'll be put to do the weather in two days. No matter. Anna finished her sandwich in annoyance. There was nothing on TV, but the worst part of it all is that Yoh is gone and he left no note. She had no idea where he would be. No, she could take a guess as to where he is. Either Monument Hill, the record store, or over at a friend's. Anna got to her feet, grabbed a jacket just in case it did rain, and went to make her way out of the house.

Suddenly, a cold chill passed through Anna that she was used to. Ghost always gave off that eerie sense, but any shaman was used to it. Amidamaru flowed into the house and stopped when he saw Anna. He panted, despite him not having actual lungs to fill with air, and inched closer to Anna. "Quick, Ms. Anna…Lord Yoh is in trouble. He and Master Hao have gotten into a fight…it's not pretty." He said. Anna had taken notice that Yoh was not with his spirit ally and worry quickly took over her. "This way." He said in a rush as he flowed outside the house, Anna following close behind.

Once Anna was out of sight, Yoh crawled out from behind a bush and gave an over head motion. Horohoro made his way out of his hiding spot and whistled loudly. Ryu ran around the corner along with Lee Bai-Long and up to the house, carrying many balloons. Horo helped Ren, who was hiding with him, get to his feet as they carried many bags. Hao handed Yoh the big box he had been holding and they carefully made their way into the house. Jun, Tamao, and Pirka followed in after with bags of decorations. They quickly got started on decorating the interior of the house. Ryu and Bai-Long spread the balloons all over the house. Horo and Ren worked on getting all the wrapped gifts in a neat stack that wouldn't fall over. Tokegaro, Bason, and Kororo kept watch at the front gate of the house while everyone was off doing something. Yoh set the big box down and cut all the strings to open it. It was a large red velvet cake with white frosting and the words 'Happy Birthday Anna' written across in green frosting. Yoh felt very proud of himself for having gotten the cake here in perfect condition. Jun walked into the kitchen and began unpacking the food they had ordered from a local restaurant. There was two large rice bowls, a whole chicken, and a few vegetables packaged neatly. Yoh thanked her as she heated all the food up. He ran to the living room and turned on the new five CD radio, placing in a few CD's in it.

Everything seemed perfect. A large Happy Birthday banner was hung up on the wall for all to see. Many different color balloons decorated the ceiling along with special ones that bid happy birthday. The floor had been decorated with birthday themed confetti and the gift table looked very neat. Yoh ran to the door when he heard a frantic knock. He opened to reveal Faust with Eliza and Lyserg. They were carrying more food which they volunteered to wait for and rushed it to the kitchen. Lyserg held the bag full of the plastic plates, cups, and utensils along with napkins. Faust set the food on the table as Jun rushed over to begin heating up the food. Faust quickly placed sodas in the fridge. "I forgot the ice!" He said frantically as he closed the door the fridge.

Yoh waved his hand and laughed. "It's okay Faust. Manta and Opacho went to go and get that." He said laughing.

Just then Hao walked in the kitchen carrying the bags of ice. "Manta and Opacho are back. I'm shocked they carried all of this to be honest." He said, placing the bags into the freezer. Hao made his way over to help Jun heat up the food, heating everything up himself. She thanked him.

Joco walked in soon after with many bags of snacks. "Here, I got many different chips and dips, a bag of candies, and some candy corn." He said, placing the bags on the counter. Hao took the bags of chips and began pouring them into large bowls.

Yoh thanked them and went around making sure everything was perfect. He smiled at the thought of everyone being here for Anna's birthday and surprising her. Though he was absolutely sure he'd be in major trouble for having Amidamaru have her think he was in trouble. It was a mean trick, and he saw the concern on her face as she ran out the house down the street to rescue him. But in the end, it will all be worth it, he was positively sure about that. Kororo rushed into the house and started jumping up and down. Yoh looked at her and smiled. "What is it Kororo?" He asked, bending down to greet her. She pointed and jumped some more.

Bason flew into the house and pointed. "Anna is here with Amidamaru who is tied up in her beads!" He yelled.

"Oh." Yoh said, still smiling. It hit him and he jumped up. "Oh! Everyone, Anna is here!" He yelled.

Everyone frantically made their way to the living room to get ready for Anna when she walked in. They heard as the door opened and her sandals hit the floor. They also heard Amidamaru whimper a few times. "Where is he?" She asked in a harsh tone.

Amidamaru was playing all this out. Yoh knew this is how things would go, so he prepared Amidamaru for it before hand. "In the living room now, I can sense him." He said.

Anna made her way further into the house and stopped in the middle of the hallway when she noticed confetti on the floor. She bent down to pick some up and glared. "Yoh is throwing a party while I'm not home. He'll pay for this." She said, dropping the confetti and continuing down the hall. The door to the living room was closed. Yoh never closed the door to the living room. Whatever. She opened the door and was surrounded by blast of confetti poppers and whistles. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled in unison. "Happy Birthday Anna!" They jeered.

Anna did not move, or make any regard to what just happened. Yoh walked over to her, a smile on his face, and a bit pleading. "Okay, I know you're made at me for having Amidamaru lie to you. But that was the only way we could get you out of the house so we could decorate." He said. When she said nothing he continued. "And I know you did not want a party, but I had to." He finished, his smile growing bigger.

He relaxed when she sighed and turned her back. "Well, since everyone went through all the trouble, I guess its okay." She smiled, though since her back was turned, no one could see. But Yoh knew her too well and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

The music was turned on and the party began. Everyone danced with everyone; even the spirits were getting in a few moves. It was best when they gave demonstrations of what dances were like back in their time and throughout the time they saw since they were dead. Yoh and Horo tried to dance together in the seventies style, but winded up falling over and laughing. Ryu however, took pride in knowing the dances of the eighties and danced the night away. Everyone stopped after a few hours to gather in the kitchen to eat dinner courtesy of the restaurant. Afterwards they gathered in the living room again for gifts. Ren and Jun had chipped in to get her an elegant red Chinese dress. Anna gave her thanks, relishing in the beautiful Chinese silk. Horo and Pirka had bought the season pack to one of her favorite shows. Tamao had gotten her a new jacket. Joco had gotten her a silk pajama set, giving Yoh a wink. Manta got her a CD he knew she's enjoy. Hao and Opacho had gotten her some expensive perfume that Opacho saw her observing one time. Lyserg got her a seat full of shirts. Ryu had made her homemade sushi, and she was satisfied by that. Faust and Eliza had given her a new pair of sandals, since she had been complaining that she needed new ones. And then their came Yoh's gift. He ran to his room to retrieve his gift for her. When he returned, he held a long thin box and handed it to her, placing a kiss on her cheek as he sat next to her. She opened it to reveal new purple glass prayer beads. She had wanted these for months, which means he must have been paying it off all that time, since they were thousands of dollars. She felt a tear threaten to spill over, but she quickly threw her arms around Yoh and buried her face on his neck. Once she had composed herself, she let him go and put the beads safely back in the box. This party held too many people and if something were to happen to the beads, she'd go ballistic.

The party continued for a few more hours, and slowly but surely people started leaving. Manta had to catch the last train home and Ryu said he'd take him there along with Joco. Horo and Pirka were spending the night with Ren and Jun, so they left when they did. Hao walked Lyserg home, Opacho by his side. Faust and Eliza made their way to their home last. Tamao began cleaning the kitchen, angry since Hao was supposed to help her, but he left. Yoh and Anna began cleaning up the living room. Picking up present wrappers and left over cups and plates. Anna looked up confused at Yoh as he closed the door, dimmed the lights, and walked over to the radio. He fumbled with the CD's before landing on a mixed one that Ryu had made him. He let the radio eat the CD as he skipped a few songs to find the one he wanted. A very calm Spanish song began to play; its beats soft but let you move to it. He turned to Anna and held out his hand. "Dance with me." He said with a different kind of smile on his face.

Anna stood holding the garbage bag and gave him a look. She shook her head, but Yoh made his way over, taking the bag out of her hands and tossing it aside. He took her hands softly and pulled her close. "The title of this song is 'Tengo un Amor'. That's what Ryu said it is." He whispered. "I think it fits us perfectly." He said.

They danced in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a soft, loving, relaxed silence. Yoh and Anna had never had the time to dance with each other in such a loving manner. Never once throughout the dance did they break eye contact. And as the song came to an end, Yoh leaned down and kissed her lightly. She smiled and returned his kiss. "Happy birthday Anna." He whispered, before giving her another kiss. She thanked him and they replayed the songs three more time, sharing the comfort of the words and the closeness of their bodies and minds. Nothing seemed to be better than this moment. Yoh broke them apart for a brief moment to gather her knew beads and lovingly placed them around her neck. "You look beautiful in them." He whispered, pulling her close again to dance.

"Thank you Yoh." She said, offering him a true smile that was only meant for his eyes.

He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Anna." He said calmly. "You are my one and only love."

She blushed deeply, but never looked away, nor did her smile fade. "I love you too, Yoh. You are my one and only love."

They shared a kiss before finally calling it a night. This was by far the best birthday she had ever had."

0o0o0o0o

THE END


End file.
